dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Devilmite Beam
アクマイト とは!? |Rōmaji title = Hissatsu Akumaito-kōsen to wa!? |Literal title = Certain Death from the Akumaito Beam?! |Series = DB |Number = 73 |Saga = Fortuneteller Baba Saga |Manga = The Power of Goku *The Beam of Evil |Airdate = August 5, 1987 |English Airdate = November 20, 2002 |Previous = Goku's Turn |Next = The Mysterious Fifth Man }} アクマイト とは!?|''Hissatsu Akumaito-kōsen to wa!?|lit. " Certain Death from the Akumaito Beam?!"}} is the fifth episode of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga and the seventy-third episode in the ''Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 5, 1987. Its original American airdate was November 20, 2002. Summary Bandages the Mummy feels a bit hesitant to fight Goku, upon seeing his impecable posture. Nevertheless, he attacks after Goku declares that he's about to make the first move. He lands three hits on Goku, causing the young warrior to fall. Goku's friends get worried, while Bandages and Baba are delighted, believing Goku to have been knocked out. Goku, however, easily gets up and reveals that he was just warming up. Bandages, enraged, continues attacking, but Goku easily dodges his moves and makes jokes, which only makes the Mummy angrier. Baba's warrior then prepares a powerful attack, launching his bandages towards Goku, binding him. After a long struggle, Goku jumps down just beyond the deadly toilet water and breaks free. Goku defeats the mummy with a single punch. Goku's next opponent is a demon called Spike the Devil Man. Spike seems easy to beat and he nearly falls in the toilet. While Yamcha and Krillin comment about how weak Spike is, Master Roshi corrects them, saying that he was a two-time champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament. After being on the losing end of the battle, Spike prepares to use his Devilmite Beam to finish Goku and Roshi tries to tell Goku to avoid it at all costs. Major Events *Goku fights and defeats Bandages the Mummy. *Goku goes up against Baba's fourth fighter, Spike the Devil Man. Battles *Goku vs. Bandages the Mummy *Goku vs. Spike the Devil Man Appearances Characters Locations *Fortuneteller Baba's Palace **Devil's Toilet Objects *Power Pole *Crystal Ball *Halo Differences from the Manga *Bandages' intimidation from Goku is more apparent in the anime. *Roshi explaining that Bandages is a true mummy (thus immortal) is filler. *Goku and Bandages' fight lasts longer in the anime. In the manga, Goku dodges one of the latter's punches and hits him, ending the fight there. Here, Goku dodges more hits and the mummy uses a Bandage Throw to tie Goku up and crush him unless he forfeits. Goku refuses and jumps down, almost falling into the pot before swinging himself back up and tearing the bandages off. When Bandages tries it again, Goku dodges the rolls and defeats him the same as in the manga. *Spike telling the masked man that he won't get a chance to fight is filler. *Spike spreads his wings briefly here before charging up the Devilmite Beam. In the manga, they stay folded. Trivia *Krillin claims that Goku has never been defeated before, although this is untrue on two accounts: the first being Goku's defeat at Jackie Chun's hands and the second being his defeat at the hands of Mercenary Tao; although Krillin did not know of the second, he had witnessed the first with his own eyes. *Although the tongues of the two Devil statues usually meet, there is a gap between them during the course of this episode (as seen in the title card). During the next episode, the gap is gone. *In the Japanese version, Master Roshi makes a "suki" pun, Bandages looking for an "opening" in Goku's defense. Bulma misinterprets this as thinking that Bandages "likes" Goku (which is an alternate read of "suki"), which Krillin quickly clears up. This was changed in the dub to Bulma foolishly saying that Bandages should pull Goku's tail to win, which Krillin tells her not to say out loud. *All references to Hell that Spike makes are not in the English dub, even in the uncut version. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 73 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 73 (BD) pt-br:O que faz o Esplendor Mortal do Diabo? fr:Dragon Ball épisode 073 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball